La perla de Asia
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Bien lo dice un refrán gales: Una vez no es costumbre. Gales se pregunta, al final, cuales serán las costumbres de Hong Kong.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** La perla de Asia.  
**• Claim:** Reino Unido / Hong Kong  
**• Resumen:** Bien lo dice un refrán gales: _Una vez no es costumbre_. Gales se pregunta, al final, cuales serán las costumbres de Hong Kong.  
**• Disclamer: **Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya 8D.  
**• ****Notas:** No sé irlandés, mucho menos galés, las palabras fueron sacadas del google D8.  
Irlandés: Cá bhfuil tú? (¿Dónde estás?), Sasanach (inglés), Dúr (estúpido), Impireacht na (imperio), Savage (salvaje), Amadán (tonto), Tost (silencio).  
Galés: Iwerddon yn gywir (Irlanda tiene razón)

* * *

Gales era famoso por no aceptar a los "intrusos" (nuevas colonias) de buenas a primeras, todo lo contrario, los veía como si estuvieran invadiendo su espacio. La única excepción que había hecho, fue con Nueva Zelanda, y la chica terminó con la misma afición a las ovejas que su excéntrico tío.

Irlanda (los dos) era lo contrario, cuando oían que habría una "nueva adquisición" eran los primeros con los que Arthur se topaba en la puerta, y no paraban de hablar, preguntándole cómo eran, de dónde y otras cosas.

Escocia sólo les daba importancia a algunas; después de Canadá no le prestaba real atención a ninguna de las otras colonias (y lo divertido era ver como los gemelos Irlanda se esforzaban por centrar la atención de Escocia en ellos cuando Canadá estaba de visita).

Inglaterra no lo iba a decir, pero a veces le asustaba un poco cuando sus hermanos (especialmente Irlanda) se mostraban complacidos con sus colonias, no temía que las quisieran más que a él (eso ya lo hacían), temía que fuesen correspondidos. Veía en Irlanda a su principal enemigo, los dos eran tan consentidores, que a veces él se asustaba.

Un ruido hizo que regresara su atención a Hong Kong, su último hermanito menor, quien estaba teniendo dificultades en la práctica de su caligrafía. Habían estado trabajando en eso durante gran parte de la mañana, y Arthur decidió que ya era suficiente, pensó en que sería la hora adecuada para merendar y suspender la parte escrita para pasar a la parte hablada.

—Dejémoslo aquí por hoy —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Tomaremos la merienda y después comenzaremos con lo demás.

Hong Kong no hizo movimiento de haber entendido, aunque lo había hecho, porque no se le estaba preguntando si aquello le parecía o no, simplemente se le estaba diciendo que iba a suceder. Mientras el inglés se alejaba a la cocina, el asiático se preguntó si los hermanos de su nuevo cuidador se unirían a la merienda con ellos, le hacía sentirse cómodo y en familia ver más personas a su alrededor.

Hong Kong era de rápido entendimiento, y aunque no lo demostraba (por terquedad) se adaptaba fácilmente al cambio; entendía el inglés hablado con relativa facilidad, siempre y cuando se le hablara de forma lenta y clara, sin modismos o acentos, hablarlo le era difícil, apenas monosílabos que había memorizado, y aunque entendía lo que le decían, solía cambiar los tiempos verbales cuando lo hablaba, pero Inglaterra no le gritaba, sino que volvía a empezar la lección desde el principio con infinita paciencia.

Inglaterra no tenía paciencia para sus hermanos, para tonterías ni para indisposiciones, pero sí tenía paciencia para enseñar su idioma, sus costumbres, para moldear y compartir lo que sabía cuando las colonias tenían la intención de aprender. Hong Kong lo sabía, escuchaba a muchos de sus nuevos hermanos (otras colonias) quejarse de lo estricto que era Inglaterra, pero nunca los había oído quejarse de no querer repetir una lección o de aclarar dudas, y en eso, le recordaba a China.

Tomó la hoja donde había practicado la caligrafía y siguió practicando mientras el inglés volvía con aquella cosa que llamaba "comida". Se le hacía difícil comer con los cubiertos de Inglaterra, eran extraños, pero al menos ya podía hacerlo solo y no necesitaba ser alimentado; lo cual había dejado un aire decepcionado en los hermanos gemelos de Inglaterra, pero él no había fingido que seguía sin poder hacerlo, porque no le gustaba que pensaran que era un inútil.

"Míralos como nuevos símbolos en vez de palabras extrañas" le había dicho Inglaterra, mientras le enseñaba poco a poco las letras que formaban su alfabeto. Eran letras simples, no conjuntas, y cada una tenía su propio símbolo. Pensaba en ello mientras escribía, aunque no le gustaba, sentía fascinación científica por el mundo que poco a poco Inglaterra le iba mostrando. Los sonidos, las costumbres, los olores y las comidas.

Lecciones de etiqueta, no eran sus favoritas, la ropa de Inglaterra lo sofocaba, pero había aprendido a usarla para evitarse regaños (y al final, terminaría usándola de todas formas).

Estaba con las vocales, en su quinto intento de escribir la "O" en cursiva, cuando escuchó aquel extraño sonido. No lo reconoció, pero sí a la persona que lo había provocado. Los gemelos, uno de ellos. Estaba seguro que no era inglés, o esperaba estar seguro, de lo contrario sus lecciones hubieran sido en vano y Arthur seguramente luciría disgustado o frustrado.

_ Liam! Cá bhfuil tú?_

Ahí estaba otra vez, no sabía que significaba, pero le daba curiosidad, detuvo su escribir, esperaba oír una respuesta similar; oyó la respuesta, pero no en aquel idioma desconocido, sino en el plano inglés. Hong Kong suspiró, volviendo a su caligrafía hasta que un golpe sordo lo sobresaltó y lo hizo levantar la vista, frente a él, Arthur lucía una cara contraída por la rabia y la bandeja con la merienda (para dos) había sido puesta con violencia en una mesita.

Su primer pensamiento fue que, quizás, no debió desobedecer a Arthur y seguir practicando cuando éste había dicho claramente que ya habían terminado, iba a balbucearle un intento de disculpa a su tutor pero éste no lo miró, simplemente volvió a la cocina con pasos tensos. Desde su posición en el gran comedor, pudo escuchar el jaleó que se estaba armando en la cocina.

Hong Kong dejó su caligrafía de lado y se acomodó mejor en la silla para estar cómodo, aunque la madera era rígida. No era chismoso, pero había descubierto que en esa casa eran un poco ruidosos. Demasiado. Mentalmente contó hasta tres (en chino, porque seguía pensando en ese idioma) y entonces los escuchó.

—¡Cian! ¿Quién te crees qué eres? —gritaba Arthur con furia, y Hong Kong podía imaginarlo con el rostro enrojecido, tan poco usual en él—. ¡Qué te dije de usar esa lengua salvaje!

Para Arthur, y para pesar de todas sus colonias, la única lengua culta era la suya propia, todas las demás eran sinónimo de salvajismo e incultura.

—No es una lengua salvaje, ¡es mi lengua! —respondió ¿Cian? Sí, debía ser él— y si Liam no responde cuando le llamó con tu "culta" lengua, ¡le llamaré con la nuestra!

—¡Te lo prohíbo, Cian!

—¡No puedes prohibirme nada, _Sasanach_! —volvió a responder. Hong Kong inhaló profundamente, ahí estaba otra vez ese sonido, no era el mismo que el del principio, pero era ese idioma extraño y nuevo para él—. ¡_Dúr, impireacht na, savage, amadán_!

Hong Kong trataba de memorizar aquellas palabras que se escapaban de su entendimiento. Podía escuchar la respuesta airada de Arthur, la furia en ella, pero no podía entender las palabras porque había comenzado a hablar demasiado rápido para que Hong Kong pudiera registrar los sonidos y traducirlos en su cabeza, probablemente había caído en cuenta de que estaban dando un espectáculo a la colonia. Seguramente Inglaterra pensaría que la conducta de Irlanda lo llevaría a sublevarse.

No necesitaba del ejemplo de Irlanda.

—_Tost_, Cian! —una nueva voz se unía a la conversación, rápidamente el asiático supuso que sería el otro gemelo, porque los sonidos eran similares, podía suponer que era el idioma de Irlanda—. Dejémoslo ya, recordaré responder a tus llamados rápidamente la próxima vez.

Y nuevamente caían al inglés, para decepción del chico. No hablaba casi con los gemelos, porque ellos hablaban demasiado rápido y eran muy ruidosos, entonces él batallaba mucho para poder entenderlos, pero eran los más preocupados de asistirlo si necesitaba algo, al grado de molestarle. Él no era un inútil, y ellos no debían de pensar aquello. Sin embargo, ahora quería poder hablar con ellos, preguntarles sobre su lengua, y si ellos también pensaban que el inglés era tan horriblemente difícil de aprender.

Porque ahora lo sabía, Irlanda no había nacido con el conocimiento de ese idioma, cómo el supuso. Tenían su propia lengua, sólo que nunca antes había podido oírla.

—¡No quieras hacer ver como que no ha pasado nada, Liam! —gritó Arthur, lo suficientemente normal para que Hong Kong le prestara atención. El tono le era familiar, era el mismo que utilizaba cuando Australia lo sacaba de sus casillas—. ¡Saben bien que….!

—No hablaba contigo, _sasanach_ —respondió uno, supuso que era Liam, por cómo había respondido—. Cian, súbete.

Hong Kong, que seguía con su cara impasible, estaba conmocionado. Llevaba ya un mes ahí, casi dos, y era la primera vez que escuchaba a los gemelos hablar aquel idioma, también era la primera vez que escuchaba a ese gemelo en particular actuar de aquella manera. Le recordaba cuando Arthur daba órdenes con aquella autoridad tan característica suya; normalmente era el otro el que decía lo que harían y lo que no.

Extrañaba a sus hermanos.

Irlanda, uno de ellos, salió de la cocina y pasó por el comedor, cuando lo miró Hong Kong esperaba ver alguna señal de arrepentimiento, de vergüenza, también esperaba ver alguna señal en el rostro del otro, pero las mejillas de Irlanda seguían tan blancas como siempre. Tal vez no era el gemelo correcto.

—Deberías comer aunque el bas… aunque Inglaterra no esté, la comida se te enfriará, y te aseguro que no sabrá bien así —le dijo Cian, mirándolo con una sonrisa pequeña, poniendo de lado su mal humor. Encontraba adorable a casi todas las colonias de su hermano, y le encantaba malcriar a sus sobrinos por diferentes motivos.

Hong Kong lo miró sin entenderle bien, el pelirrojo repitió la frase más lento y gesticulando menos, haciendo más clara la pronunciación. Hong Kong entendió y negó con la cabeza.

—Se enojará —respondió con timidez, sin saber por qué le estaba hablando, tal vez porque le había dado curiosidad. El pelirrojo parecía también sorprendido con el hecho, y Hong Kong esperó no haberse equivocado en la forma de responder, eso habría sido muy vergonzoso para él.

—Él es así —concordó, reponiendo la sonrisa. Hong Kong asintió—. ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo traértelo antes de que me vaya, mi hermano menor no está muy feliz ahora —rió, como si le estuviese contando alguna confidencia. Probablemente era así.

Hong Kong lo pensó un momento. Quería hablar con ambos, al principio creyó que sólo el gemelo mayor era el que decidía las cosas, pero ahora, después de oír al menor dándole una orden tan directa, pensaba que ambos estaban en posiciones igualadas. Y él quería saber… saber cómo habían terminado ahí, cómo había aprendido la lengua y por qué lo habían hecho.

—¿Pueden dormir más tarde conmigo? —preguntó, inseguro, no recordaba bien cómo tenía que decirlo, y esperaba no haber confundido el vocabulario. El pelirrojo se sonrojó, y Hong Kong pensó que no era bueno que alguien con el cabello así se sonrojase, temiendo haberlo hecho mal trató de decir algo más para aclarase—. Arthur siempre me… me… —calló, pensando, ¿contar? Sí, debía ser esa palabra—. Arthur me cuenta una historia cuando duerme conmigo.

El sonrojo seguía ahí, sentía la cara caliente, pero ahora entendía lo que le había querido decir y se sentía más tranquilo. El chico quería que él y Liam lo acostaran, ¿por qué? No lo sabía, le causaba curiosidad, no había podido hacer eso con nadie desde que Australia había crecido lo suficiente, y Nueva Zelanda era territorio galés, y él sabía bien lo cruel que Gales podía ser…

Aunque… Arthur no iba a permitir que ellos hicieran eso, todo por el pequeño incidente.

—Arthur te acuesta para dormir —le dijo, corrigiéndolo—. Mañana, mi hermano y yo lo haremos, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy, Arthur lo hará, pero mañana no.

Hong Kong asintió, no del todo complacido. Irlanda eran sus tíos consentidores, los que le pasaban golosinas cuando Arthur no miraba, los que les facilitaban técnicas para memorizar los verbos regulares e irregulares. Irlanda era quien siempre decía "sí" cuando Inglaterra decía no. Hong Kong pensaba que si Inglaterra no les había dado un buen bofetón cuando discutían, era porque eran sus hermanos mayores y los respetaba por más que gritasen.

La verdad, más que respeto, era un antiguo temor.

Ya no habló mucho con el pelirrojo, quien se despidió rápidamente cuando el otro gemelo salía de la cocina, con la expresión molesta, aunque al verlo le sonrió ligeramente. Hong Kong lo vio, tampoco tenía ninguna marca de alguna cachetada, así que pensó que ellos eran afortunados, ya que de haber sido él o alguno de sus "hermanos" los que se atrevieran a hablar en otra lengua que no fuese inglés, habrían sido castigados.

Cuando Arthur regresó se disculpó por la demora, lucía exaltado pero no avergonzado, seguramente no creía que la pequeña colonia pudiese haber entendido todo el griterío que se había armado, suposición que seguro había sido fundada por la manía de los gemelos de facilitarle cualquier cosa como si fuese un bebé.

—La merienda se ha enfriado —suspiró el inglés, molesto. Más tarde, cuando la colonia durmiese y los otros también, tendría un par de palabras con sus hermanos, pues Cian estaba muy equivocado si creía que iba a salir impune por el agravio anterior, y Liam también, ellos sabían que no podían hacerlo.

Hong Kong levantó la vista, otro de sus tíos estaba entrando al comedor con una bandeja y una sonrisa que él podía catalogar de burlona. Gales miró a la colonia por un momento, pero después apartó su vista hasta su hermano menor, porque aunque el asiático era silencioso no terminaba de agradarle, era como sentirse analizado todo el tiempo.

—Deberías ignorarlos, por tu bien mejor si lo haces —dijo Gales—. Puedes tomarlo personal tanto como quieras, pero eso no cambiará que ellos vayan a provocarte, tomarlos enserio los hará felices —sonrió con malicia—. Sólo se divierten contigo mientras Escocia regresa, cuando él llegue volverán a ignorarte y a centrarse en él.

—¿No tienes que ir a otro lado, Gales? —le dijo Inglaterra, molesto por el discurso.

Gales era el más extraño de los hermanos de su cuidador, o eso pensaba Hong Kong. Primeramente, porque siempre tenía una oveja cerca, después por los comentarios que hacía, nunca sabías de qué lado estaba, Hong Kong había oído de sus hermanos que aquella nación no los quería, y el asiático no lo entendía bien, él no le había hecho nada, así que no creía ser merecedor del desprecio del galés, aunque ya lo había experimentado en algunas ocasiones.

—Tienes razón, yo no quiero que nuestra merienda también se enfríe —respondió Gales con falsa preocupación. Después se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditando, miró a Inglaterra y volvió a sonreírle—. _Iwerddon yn gywir_ —rió con intención, y después se alejó con pasos presurosos.

Inglaterra tardó un parpadeo en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Su semblante se ensombreció y antes de que Gales hubiera abandonado el recinto por completo, Inglaterra ya estaba a su lado, sujetándolo con fuerza para que no se fuese sin darle explicaciones. Hong Kong desvió la vista, así como su cuidador temía a Escocia y a Irlanda, era bien sabido que no tenía temor alguno por Gales, estaban en un nivel similar.

Arthur respiraba duramente, ¿es qué todos habían planeado aquello? No, seguramente había sido idea de Irlanda, siempre era Irlanda. El rostro de Inglaterra se adornó con una sonrisa cruel, Irlanda iba a arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, no le importaba quién de los dos lo había planeado, porque ambos gemelos iban a pagar caro aquello. Oh sí, les iba a subir tanto los impuestos que no les quedarían ganas de volver a rebelarse así, y cuando ya no tuvieran más orgullo, y se disculpasen, Arthur no iba a ceder.

—Suéltame, Arthur —dijo Oliver, sin voltearse a verlo. No estaba asustado. Tal vez Inglaterra era el más activo, pero él no era débil por más calmado que fuese, Arthur no debía subestimarlo sólo porque Gales no era tan agresivo como los gemelos—. Sé lo que piensas, y estás tan equivocado como siempre… No han sido ellos, no ha sido nadie… ¿no lo ves? Es un cuentagotas, por más que intentes suprimirlo no vas a conseguirlo…

Inglaterra levantó su mano y Hong Kong cerró los ojos con anticipación, casi podía sentir que el golpe iba a para él, pero el ruido de la bandeja caer al piso lo hizo abrirlos con cierto temor, frente a él Arthur estaba en el piso y Gales tenía una de sus mejillas enrojecidas, pero la sonrisa seguía ahí, aquella sonrisa que le había visto poner sólo cuando estaba con sus ovejas.

—Podría llamar a los gemelos, sabes que van a irse sobre ti, sin embargo, eso no es necesario —dijo con tono serio, mirando como Arthur se iba reincorporando—. Soy tu hermano, no una de tus colonias, no te atrevas a intentarlo nuevamente; tus chicos se quedarán callados o lloriquearán, pero yo voy a romperte algo en el proceso ¿de acuerdo?

Inglaterra se paró y miró a su hermano con resentimiento, no estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones por parte de Gales, ellos eran los que se confabulaban, los que estaban de acuerdo y los que podían llevarse bien, ¿entonces por qué lo estaba provocando de aquella manera? Pensó en Irlanda, y pensó también que no debió descargar su frustración en Gales. Hong Kong los miró en silencio, nunca se hubiera imaginado un desenlace semejante, Gales no se veía capaz de hacerlo, pero entonces… ahí estaba.

—Tu colonia nos observa, realmente le das un mal ejemplo, pero insistes en que son los gemelos quienes los malcrían —dijo, cambiando el tema. Más tarde él y Arthur podrían hablar y aclarar cualquier resentimiento, por ahora Gales no quería verlo, ni a los gemelos.

Los colores se le subieron al niño al verse descubierto, esperaba la mirada de molestia o rencor de la nación mayor, pero en cambio Gales lo miraba como si apenas lo acabase de conocer. No era la mirada que le daba a Nueva Zelanda de cariño, pero tampoco era la mirada que antes le daba de profundo desinterés, era como si le despertara curiosidad.

Esa noche Arthur lo acostó y no le narró ninguna historia, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, él tampoco la exigió, no se sentía capaz de prestarle atención después de lo que había vivido aquel día, y es que aunque sólo había sido un espectador, se sentía agotado emocionalmente.

Gales esperó pacientemente (aunque no era su fuerte) hasta que Inglaterra abandonó la habitación de su antigua colonia, ambos se encontraron a mitad de las escaleras, Inglaterra iba bajando, y él iba subiendo. Gales hizo como que no le había visto, Inglaterra no insistió, sabiendo que la mejor forma de hacer las paces entre ambos era dejar que Gales fuera a buscarlo y no al revés. Una vez Gales estuvo fuera de la puerta de Hong Kong se preguntó a sí mismo qué estaba haciendo.

"No es mi asunto…" pensó, mirando la puerta con profunda curiosidad y ansiedad. No se movió durante los minutos siguientes hasta que, finalmente, una mano en su hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse. Volteó temiendo que fuese Arthur, pero los amables ojos de uno de los gemelos fue lo que se encontró.

—¿Te ha despertado curiosidad o simplemente quieres hacerle jurar silencio? —dijo Irlanda del Norte, con cariño.

Gales frunció el ceño, no sabía con cuál de sus hermanos gemelos estaba hablando y eso lo frustraba sobremanera. Lo miró tratando de identificarlo, pero simplemente terminó rindiéndose y admitiendo su fallo.

—Liam, hermano, Liam —le dijo, divertido ante la cara de circunstancias del otro—. Entonces, Oliver, ¿qué haces?

Gales no sabía si quería responder o no a la pregunta, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de una cosa: Liam sabía. Y si Liam sabía, Cian también debía saberlo. Tal vez él y Arthur habían hecho mucho ruido cuando habían discutido y los gemelos había oído, o quizás éstos estaban escondidos en las escaleras y habían visto todo, esperando el momento de intervenir si Gales tenía algún problema o algo similar.

—Lo sabes —dijo, y Liam afirmó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido mentir en ese caso—. ¿Cómo?

Liam lo miró y sonrió, tocando la mejilla de su hermano con uno de sus dedos, después retiró el contacto. Gales no gustaba de que la gente lo tocara ni le rondara mucho, tal vez porque él no había nacido acompañado, de todas formas Liam decidió no pensar más en eso, él no iba a entender ese tipo de sentimientos.

—Bajaré y distraeré a Arthur mientras tú cumples tus asuntos con Hong Kong, ¿está bien? De todas formas, Inglaterra me debe una conversación por lo que ha dicho de mi hermano horas antes.

Gales sabía que Liam no mentía, pero tampoco estaba siendo sincero, sin embargo agradeció lo que su hermano iba a hacer, y se prometió recompensarlo si Liam volvía con el labio roto o algo similar. Cuando Irlanda del Norte se alejó, Gales tocó la puerta y esperó, pocos minutos después un somnoliento asiático lo miraba entre asombrado y asustado.

Las colonias sí temían de Gales casi tanto como temían hacer enojar a Inglaterra.

Gales no entró en la habitación, se quedó de pie mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en particular, y por un momento Hong Kong deseó haber tenido un nivel de inglés mucho más elevado, así Arthur lo habría regresado a su hogar, cómo hacía con todas las colonias una vez que había arraigado bien su lengua y costumbres en ellas.

—Hong Kong —dijo, como si degustase el nombre, como algo novedoso—. Eres parte de China, lo fuiste, ¿no es así? —le dijo con lentitud, y Hong Kong entendió más o menos lo que le había dicho—. No sé porqué ahora todos quieren conseguir algo de China; Portugal, y su fiebre de conquista, y el mocoso yanqui… —dijo, mirándolo—. Tú eres tan diferente de los demás, ¿no es así?

Hong Kong negó con la cabeza, era igual que los demás. Una colonia más de la vasta gama que tenía el Imperio Británico por elegir, sólo uno más. Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Fiyi, India…

—Lo eres —insistió Gales—. Ellos son colonias de Arthur, tú eres parte de China. Lo fuiste, y lo seguirás siendo… —aseguró. Hong Kong se preguntó por qué le decía aquello, era revelarle un gran secreto, pero él nunca había creído que volvería a ver a su hermano otra vez, y ahora venía esta nación y le decía semejante cosa, dándole un hilo de esperanza desgarrador.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, mirando al piso. No quería oírlo, no quería saber. No quería ilusionarse y caer de golpe a la realidad, ya lo había hecho una vez y su hermano, su Yao, lo había vendido a ellos.

—Porque eres una provincia —respondió, serio—. Eres una parte intercambiable de un tratado en el que no puedes opinar. Un tratado, no una conquista —sonrió, y si la intención de Gales era ser conciliador no lo consiguió en lo absoluto—. Eres diferente, y ellos te envidian, las colonias, quieren ser como tú; irónicamente, tú crees que eres como ellas.

—Lo soy —murmura, no entiende nada—. Inglaterra me instruye, me llama hermano…

Gales lo corta de golpe, porque ha entrado en la habitación y la examina en busca de algo que no encuentra, y chasquea la lengua en frustración con el asiático. Se ha arrepentido de ir ahí y hablar con él, no debió hacerlo, no tenía nada de especial aún si Irlanda creía lo contrario.

—También nos ha instruido a nosotros, y eso nos hace colonias, nos hace iguales… aunque sea sólo figurativamente, ¿entiendes? —le dice, sin esperar que el chico lo entienda realmente. Hong Kong no lo entiende—. No importa, un día lo harás, aunque creo que será demasiado tarde —caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a mirar al asiático—. En mi casa, tenemos un dicho interesante: "Una sola vez no es costumbre". Para que lo entiendas, tú hablas inglés porque debes hacerlo, pero piensas en cantonés porque así has vivido, y eso es costumbre.

—Entiendo… —mintió, recogiendo cada frase y guardándola para cuando fuese mayor y pudiera entenderlas bien.

—No lo haces, pero lo harás —rió, y Hong Kong se sorprendió de verlo reír sin desdén y con sincera diversión—. Me pregunto cuánto duraras…

El tiempo fue transcurriendo poco a poco, Hong Kong recordó como todas las colonias poco a poco fueron volviéndose independientes, y él seguía en casa de Arthur; lo vio envolverse en la guerra política contra sus tíos, vio como Irlanda se partió en dos (nunca mejor dicho) y Cian dejó el reino, empobrecido, pero con la frente en alto; no había vuelto la cabeza, y Hong Kong vio que mientras se iba, su otra mitad corría hasta la frontera, donde ya no se atrevió a dar otro paso.

Hong Kong suspiró, entendía la posición de su tío, pero no la apoyaba, ya no. El tiempo lo había hecho madurar en muchos sentidos, y ahora entendía las palabras de Gales, entendía y se sorprendía de cómo en unas cuantas décadas, mientras más se acercaba el momento de volver con su "Oh, querido hermano", menos deseaba irse.

Había crecido económicamente cómo nunca pensó hacerlo antes, la ropa occidental de la que antes renegaba tanto ahora le parecía cómoda y fresca, incluso había desarrollado su gusto propio personal, y ya no temía los gritos de "¡Baja el volumen de esa cosa, crío insoportable!" que daba Arthur. Porque había cambiado, una parte de él que nunca creyó hacerlo, cambió y se amoldó acomodándose con la cultura que tanto había odiado, y de la que ahora gustaba en gran medida. Paso de ser el chico callado e indiferente, al chico callado pero con una opinión propia, opinión que Gales alentaba en los debates contra Inglaterra, y aunque no se atrevería a decir que era el favorito del galés, sí podía jactarse de que Nueva Zelanda ya no llevaba la batuta en la lista.

Cuando China y él se reencontraron, el Reino Unido (lo que quedaba de él) lo entregó con la cabeza en alto, pero con sentimentalismo palpable, al menos para él, pues Yao lo consideraba meramente actuación. Escocia, tan demostrativo, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza ante la asesina mirada de China (¡No es un perro, aru!), no que a la nación celta le importase; Irlanda del Norte le dio un duelo de miradas, y le susurró en un inglés rápido y muy callejero que "Nunca agachase la cabeza, ni si quiera ante sus hermanos mayores", y Hong Kong asintió, suponiendo que lo decía por convicción propia; Inglaterra fue el más sentimental, y Hong Kong, siempre callado a menos que fuera necesario, le dedicó el "Gracias" más sincero de su vida, y es que realmente lo sentía así. Cuando Gales lo miró, Hong Kong supo que no iba a despedirse de él, pues ya lo había hecho una noche atrás, cuando Irlanda era una sola y vivía con ellos, y cuando él todavía pensaba en cantonés y traducía el inglés de forma lenta y pausada.

Y supo, sin miedo a equivocarse, que comenzaba a extrañar aquello a lo que se había acostumbrado, y que no quería perder lo que había ganado. Cuando él y Yao estuvieron solos, la nación mayor comenzó a hablarle en chino con una rapidez apabullante, y él no pudo (ni quiso) evitar contestarle en un inglés con profundo acento, que no entendía una palabra de lo que decía.

—¿C-cómo es eso posible, aru? —había balbuceado Yao, pero la misma respuesta de Hong Kong se repitió.

El cambio del idioma no fue lo único, y Hong Kong se dio cuenta de que extrañaría esa extraña igualdad que había terminando ganando con el Reino Unido; sí, no era total, sabía que Arthur tenía mucho más poder que él, pero también sabía que sus opiniones eran oídas, muchas veces había reído con el "¡Deja hablar al crío y cierra la boca, Arthur!" por parte de Gales, y ahora se sentía fuera de lugar escuchando hablar al traductor de Yao, diciéndole que no podía opinar en asuntos que, evidentemente, sí que le concernían.


End file.
